


We Can Make it Work

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Jackson are both in love with Danny. Danny thinks the two boys are together and feels rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I got on tumblr asking for a Ethan/Danny/Jackson threesome. I've never written a threesome before, but I tried. Hope you all enjoy.

It happened after a one night stand. Ethan was going to leave the apartment when he noticed a photo frame on the dresser that had a picture of Danny with the man he just slept with. “You know, Danny?” Ethan asked as he pulled his jeans up and looked over at the bed where Jackson was sprawled out, not bothering to get dressed.

"You know him too?” Jackson asked, sitting up in bed as Ethan tried to find his shirt.

“Yeah, I-we used to date,” Ethan answered. “I’m assuming you’re his best friend?”

“Yeah, we’ve known each other since we were kids,” Jackson said as Ethan sat back down on the bed. “You’re the one who left.”

“Huh?”

“The boy who left him twice,” Jackson said, leaning against the headboard. “He cried over you, you know. Both times.”

Ethan looked away. He never wanted to leave Danny, he just had to. “He broke up with me.”

“Doesn’t sound like he meant it when he called me after.”

“Even if he didn’t, he made it clear what he wanted,” Ethan said. “and it’s not a werewolf.”

“It’s neither of us then,” Jackson said quietly. 

Ethan looked back over at Jackson who had pulled his knees to his chest and was looking out the window as the bustling city outside. He looked sad. “You loved him too?”

Jackson nodded. “I still love him.”

“You’re not the only one.”

“I was going back to Beacon Hills,” Jackson said. “If you want, you could tag along.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because he still loves you, even if he’d never tell you.”

“You’re not as shallow as you make everyone believe.”

“I just want what’s best for Danny. I think you want the same thing too.”

 

Danny was at the school’s lacrosse field running drills to try to take his mind off of everything that has happened recently.

Two weeks ago his best friend returned to Beacon Hills with Danny’s ex-boyfriend at his side. He had been excited at first, but that soon faded when he saw how close the two boys were. It was just his luck that the two men he loved ended up in each other’s arms. 

He stopped in the middle of taking a lap around the lacrosse field to catch his breath, his eyes catching the spot he and Ethan had hidden what seemed like an eternity ago to make out. Why did he have such bad luck when it came to love? 

He heard people approaching and a very familiar laugh. Danny looked over his shoulder to see Jackson and Ethan walking onto the field with some lacrosse gear in hand. His mind flashbacked to a weekend when he and Ethan came out there and ended up in the middle of the field groping each other. He started towards his own things wanting to get leave as quickly as possible.

“Danny!”

Danny cursed under his breath as he shouldered his bag and turned around to face the other two boys. “Hi.”

“Are you practicing?”

“Actually, I was just heading out,” Danny replied, looking anywhere but at the two of them. It hurt to see them together. “the field is yours.”

Danny turned to leave when Ethan reached out and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay just a little longer?”

“I would but I promised I’d get some errands done for my mom,” Danny said, pulling out of Ethan’s grip and heading away. “I’ll see you guys later.” He made his way to his car and slammed his hands against the steering wheel as he bit back the tears threatening to spill over. All he wanted was a little solitude. All he wanted was to get Jackson and Ethan out of his head.

He drove around for a while. He didn’t have any place in mind, he just drove. When he arrived home, the sun had begun to set. He threw his bag off to the side and collapsed on his bed. 

He managed to doze off for a while, his dreams plagued with Ethan and Jackson, until he was rudely awaken by loud knocking on his window. He nearly fell off his bed and lifted himself up on his elbows to see Ethan on the other side of his window. 

For a moment, he considered keeping him out there but he got up and opened the window to let him in, Jackson following right after.

“What are you two doing here?” Danny asked, as he took a seat on his bed and looked up at the two of them. 

“We want to know why you’re avoiding us,” Jackson replied. “And don’t say you haven’t been, because we wouldn’t need our wolf powers to know you’re lying.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Danny asked, feeling a little hurt. 

“No, it’s not,” Ethan said. “We thought you’d be happy we were back.”

Danny shook his head and looked away from the wolves. “You two come back together and expect me to be happy about it?”

“Well, yeah.”

Danny felt like his heart was being stabbed and his wiped at his eyes. “Just get the fuck out of my room.”

“No,” Jackson growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not until you tell us why you’re not happy.”

Danny let out a strained laugh. “Wow, you two really are idiots aren’t you? I already told you why I’m not happy.”

“You haven’t told us anything.”

Danny closed his eyes. Why were they tormenting him like this? What had he done to deserve it? A tear fell down his cheek and in seconds there was a hand touching his cheek, wiping it away. He opened his eyes to see Ethan on his knees in front of him. He looked worried as he cupped Danny’s cheek. “Danny, you can tell us.” 

The gentle touch brought back too many memories and he had to pull away before he broke down completely. “I was happy. I thought-I thought I had my best friend back and-and my boyfriend.”

“We are back,” Ethan said, finding one of Danny’s hands and intertwining their fingers. “I couldn’t leave you for long.” 

Danny didn’t understand. Why was Ethan touching him like that? He glanced up at Jackson and didn’t see any anger or jealousy. Ethan’s other hand cupped his face, bringing his attention back to him. He wanted to fall into Ethan’s arms and find comfort there, but he restrained himself. Ethan wasn’t him anymore. He’d never be his again.

“I want you both to leave,” Danny said, pulling away from Ethan. “Now.”

“Danny-“

“Just leave!”

He could see the pain in Ethan’s eyes and it confused him even more. Ethan stood up and went back to the window. He took one last look at Danny before he was gone. Jackson stayed behind, staring down at Danny. “I thought we were best friends, Danny.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Danny said, laying down and turning away from Jackson. “Close the window on your way out.”

He didn’t see the two wolves for several days, not that he was looking. He tried to focus on his school work and not much else. It took his mind off of Ethan and Jackson. Everything was returning back to normal until the party Lydia had thrown one weekend.

He had been sitting on a chair, chatting with someone attractive when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ethan. “Can we talk? Alone?” Ethan asked, and Danny was too buzzed to say no.

There wasn’t any talking though. The moment they made it to a secluded part of the backyard, Ethan was kissing him. Danny stood there shocked for a few seconds before he was pushing his hands against Ethan’s chest. “What are you doing?” He whispered, his fingers curling into Ethan’s shirt. They were still so close and he just wanted Ethan to kiss him again.

“Kissing you,” Ethan replied, trying to move in for another kiss.

“No, you can’t.”

“Why? Is there someone else?” Ethan asked, looking hurt as he pulled away from Danny. “Are you with someone?”

“Aren’t you and Jackson a thing?” Danny questioned. “You shouldn’t be kissing me. I know Jackson can be a dick, but I couldn’t do that to him.”

Ethan blinked a couple of times. “You think Jackson and I are together?” When Danny nodded, Ethan frowned and reached out for the human, but stopped and dropped his hands back to his side. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding us?”

Danny nodded again. “Y-yeah. You came back together and you seemed so close so I thought you and him were together.” 

“No, no,” Ethan said. “Jackson and I slept together once, but we were lonely and it was before we realized we both knew you. We’re not dating though.”

Danny threw himself at Ethan and kissed him, feeling like a weight had been lifted from him. His heart beat fast in his chest as Ethan kissed him back and pressed him against the wall. “I only have eyes for you, Danny,” Ethan whispered as he pressed kisses down the human’s neck. “Only you.”

When Danny awoke the next day, Ethan was wrapped around him his face pressed into Danny’s neck. Danny found Ethan’s hand and intertwined their fingers feeling content for the first time since the boys came back.

Slowly, Ethan awoke behind him and started to press kisses along Danny’s neck and shoulder. “Morning,” he mumbled. 

Danny smiled and turned his head back for a kiss. “Morning.”

“I almost forgot how good you look after we’ve had sex,” Ethan said, smiling at him and running his fingers through Danny’s hair. He kissed him again, his hand moving down Danny’s chest.

Danny grabbed Ethan’s wrist, stopping him just before they slipped under the sheets. “My parents are home.”

Ethan wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist and gave him another kiss. “So should we get dressed? Or do you want to keep cuddling?”

Danny turned over and kissed Ethan. “I want to keep cuddling. I’m never letting you go again. I missed this too damn much.” He kissed him again. “I missed you.”

Ethan couldn’t help himself and pushed Danny onto his back before leaning over him. “I missed you too,” Ethan said between kisses. “I love you, Danny.”

“I love you too.”

A knock on the bedroom door made them pause, Danny quickly jumping off the bed and finding his pants. He went over to the door and cracked it open, sighing in relief when he saw Jackson. He opened the door and let him in before shutting it again. 

Jackson glanced at Ethan the blanket barley covering him and the wolf smiled as he looked at Danny. “So, you two are back together then?”

“If he promises never to leave me again,” Danny said, sitting down on the bed. “Then yes.”

Ethan sat up and wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I am never leaving you again.” Ethan smiled at Danny before looking over at Jackson. “Apparently, Danny thought we were a thing.”

Jackson let out a laugh. “No way. He’s not good enough in bed for me.”

“Hey!” Ethan called out, smacking Jackson on the thigh. “I’m fucking fantastic in bed, aren’t I Danny?”

Ethan pouted. “You don’t really think that do you?”

“Of course not,” Danny said, cupping Ethan’s face and kissing him. “You’re amazing in bed.” He rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder and looked back at Jackson who was staring at them with an unreadable look on his face. 

“So, where’s my kiss?”

Danny gave him a light kick. “You don’t get one.” He looked at Ethan and smiled. “Just Ethan.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Ethan said. 

Danny shook his head. “We don’t need Jackson’s ego to get too big.”

“Okay, both of you get dressed, we’re all going out.”

“Maybe I want to stay in and cuddle with my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, your mom told me that you need to get Ethan out of your room before you’re grounded,” Jackson said. “and she told me to remind you that there are no boys allowed in your room after nine.”

Danny chucked his pillow at Jackson before getting off the bed. He tossed some clothes at Ethan before getting dressed. “Where are we going?”

Jackson shrugged. “Don’t know. Don’t care. I just want some time with my best friend.”

“And you’re letting me drag my boyfriend along?”

“Cause I’m gonna force you apart the day after you get together,” Jackson said. “Hurry up and get your ass ready.”

They ended up at a small diner for some food. Halfway through their lunch, Jackson excused himself to use the restroom. Ethan looked over at Danny and gave him a kiss. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you really feel about Jackson?” Ethan asked, the hand on Danny’s waist beginning to run up and down. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you like him?”

“Of course I like him, he’s my best friend.”

“Not like that, I meant do you love him?”

Danny was silent for a moment. “I don’t understand.”

“Jackson and I got to know each other when I was in London,” Ethan said. “and one of the things we learned about each other is that we’re both in love with the same person.”

Danny heart started to race. “You and Jackson, you’re both in love with me?”

Ethan nodded. “I was going to wait to ask you, but Jackson already waited so long to find out. I know you love me, but do you love him?”

“You won’t get mad?”

Ethan shook his head. “I promise I won’t get mad, or upset or anything.”

Danny was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I-I love him. I’ve loved him for a long time, I just-I didn’t know if he felt the same.” 

Ethan smiled and pulled Danny in for a kiss. “He’ll be happy to hear that.” He kissed him again, preventing Danny from saying anything. Danny let out a shaky breathe as Ethan’s hand moved from his waist to his thigh, slowly creeping inwards. He was glad that they were in a more secluded part of the restaurant and that everyone else was too busy to pay any attention to them. 

“Didn’t you two get enough last night?” Jackson asked as he slid back into the booth. 

“Can’t help myself,” Ethan replied, pressing one last kiss to Danny’s lips. He turned to look at Jackson. “We should go back to our apartment when we get out of here.” Ethan’s hand was slipping under Danny’s shirt, caressing his skin. “I think we all have a lot to talk about that we can’t talk about here.”

The ride to Jackson and Ethan’s was tense for Danny. He was nervous and excited at the same time. From their conversation, it seemed like Ethan was okay with Danny pursuing Jackson as well. He had never been in a polyamorous relationship before and never had any interest in one until now. 

Danny felt a shiver down his spin when the front door shut and Jackson was telling him to head back to the bedroom. Ethan took Danny’s hand and pulled him towards Jackson’s room, pushing him on the bed and climbing into his lap. Ethan kissed him, one hand running down Danny’s chest and rubbing his bulge. 

Danny gasped and bucked his hips, making Ethan grin. Jackson pushed Ethan off of Danny. “We need to talk before you do that Ethan.”

Danny looked up at Jackson who was not hiding the fact that was he staring below Danny’s waist. Danny could feel his cheeks heating up. “What do we need to talk about?”

“We want to know if you’re okay with this,” Ethan replied, shifting to sit behind Danny. He pressed kisses to the human’s neck. “We both love you Danny, and we are more than willing to share you if you’re okay with it.” Ethan kissed his way up to Danny’s ear. “Do you want both of us Danny?”

Danny nodded. He did want both of them. He had loved Jackson since they were in middle school and he loved Ethan. He didn’t want to choose between them, especially if they were more than willing to share. 

He reached out and grabbed Jackson by his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Jackson kissed back as Ethan’s fingers unbuttoned the top of Danny’s jeans. There was a nip to Danny’s neck before Ethan was gone. “I’ll let you go first, Jackson. You’ve waited long enough.”

Danny was pushed back on the bed and Jackson was on top of him, his hand running up Danny’s chest and pushing his shirt up. Danny lifted himself up enough to get rid of his shirt before he was taking Jackson’s off and throwing it to the side. 

Jackson leaned in and kissed him, running his hands over Danny. Danny moaned and unbuckled Jackson’s belt, eager to get him naked. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had fantasied about Jackson for years, but never though he’d be able to fuck him.

As Jackson kissed down his neck, Danny glanced at Ethan who was sitting in a car rubbing a hand against the front of his jeans. Ethan smiled at him and Danny smiled back before moaning as Jackson’s hand slipped into his pants. 

Danny arched into the touch, fingers digging into Jackson’s arms. “F-fuck..”

Jackson’s lips were back on his as his pants were shoved down. Jackson wrapped a hand around both their dicks and slowly stroked them as he continued to kiss Danny. Danny whimpered, thrusting into Jackson’s hand and clawing at Jackson’s shoulders. “Jacks…Jacks...Fuck!” He looked over at Ethan again to see the wolf had pulled his cock out as well. “What will you let him do?”

“Anything you want him to do,” Ethan replied with a smile. “This is all about you tonight, Danny. We’ll do whatever you want.”

Danny groaned. “I want you to fuck me, Jackson.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jackson said, pulling away and digging around in his nightstand for the lube. He found it and tossed it next to Danny before getting quickly getting rid of the rest of his clothes. Jackson settled between Danny’s legs and pressed soft kisses to his lips as he pressed a finger inside of him.

Jackson easily found his pleasure spot once the second finger was in and rubbed it, making Danny gasp and move his hips back with each thrust of Jackson’s fingers. He drove Danny to the edge of release over and over again until Danny was a mess underneath him, begging for Jackson’s cock.

Jackson pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up. He didn’t waste any time thrusting inside of Danny. Danny wrapped his arms around Jackson and pulled him in for another kiss as Jackson fucked him. “Jacks, Jacks slow down,” Danny begged. “I-I don’t want to come so soon.”

Jackson immediately slowed down, one hand gripping Danny’s hip tightly. “We can go as slow as you want.” 

“Jackson, toss me the lube.”

Jackson paused for a moment to find the lube and tossed the bottle towards Ethan who easily caught it. Jackson started to kiss down Danny’s neck, and Danny held him tightly as he watched Ethan spread his legs and start fingering himself. 

Jackson suddenly pulled out and sat back. “Turn around.”

As soon as he did, Jackson was pulling Danny into his lap and thrusting his cock back in. “Jackson!”

Jackson pressed a kiss to Danny’s neck as one hand wrapped around Danny’s cock. He was giving Danny control and Danny lifted himself up and slid himself back down. Jackson moaned in his ear and he could hear Ethan groaning. He kept going, pressing his back against Jackson as he rode him as fast as he could.  
Jackson groaned in his ear and biting and sucking Danny’s neck making him gasp. He reached back and wrapped an arm around Jackson’s neck as he turned back for a kiss. “I love you, Jackson,” He moaned, kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Danny.”

They continued to kiss, the angle a little awkward but neither of them cared. Jackson’s hands moved to Danny’s waist and Danny groaned softly as he felt the tips of Jackson’s claws digging into his skin, part of him relishing in the fact that he was making Jackson lose control.

The weight on the bed shifted and Danny looked forward again to see Ethan in front of him. Ethan reached out and cupped Danny’s face, his eyes glowing blue. Ethan leaned in and kissed him, Danny groaning and kissing back. It was supposed to be his first time with Jackson, but he couldn’t bother to tell Ethan to stop. He wanted it. He wanted both of them. 

Ethan wrapped his hand around Danny’s cock and stroked it as they kept kissing, Jackson fucking into Danny as hard as he could in the position they were in. “I-I want-“ Danny gasped, unable to finish as his boys pleasured him. He whimpered and reached back to grab one of Jackson’s hips, digging his fingers in. 

“What do you want, Danny?” Ethan whispered in his ear before sucking a mark just below it.

“Both of you!” Danny moaned. 

Jackson stopped fucking him and Danny fell into Ethan’s arms, kissing him hard as Jackson pulled out. Ethan lowered them to the sheets and spread his legs, pushing the lube into Danny’s hand. “Then you can have both of us.”

Danny quickly slicked his cock up and thrust inside of Ethan, moaning the wolf’s name. Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him in for a kiss as he started to thrust, his pace erratic. Jackson leaned over him, pressing kisses along Danny’s back as he gripped his hips and stilled him. “Ready?” Jackson whispered and Danny moaned out a yes.

Jackson slide back into him and Danny almost came right there as the feeling of having both boys. Jackson started to move, each thrust driving Danny into Ethan. He wasn’t going to last long, already feeling the familiar heat pooling in his belly. 

The wolves ran their hands over him and peppered him with kisses. It was becoming too much and he began to whimper as Jackson started to pound into him. He trembled in their arms, moaning out each of their names. 

Ethan pulled him in for another kiss, his fingers tightening on Danny’s sides. “Come for us,” Ethan breathed out when their kiss broke. “Come for us, Danny.” His lips trailed along Danny’s neck, finding a spot and lightly biting down making Danny groan. “Let us see you fall apart.”

And Danny did just that. He shuddered and gripped Ethan’s hips tightly as he started to fuck into him faster. Ethan gasped, his fingers clawing at Danny’s back. Jackson leaned over Danny’s shoulder and Danny turned to kiss him, letting his release hit him like a wave. 

He came hard, shouting out a ‘fuck’ and his hips stilling as he spilled into Ethan. Ethan let out a breathless moan and fist his cock, coming after a couple of strokes and Jackson finished only seconds later. 

They lay in a sweaty pile afterwards, Danny snuggled in between the wolves as they ran their hands all over him while they all came down from their high. It was the most amazing thing Danny had ever felt and he decided right there and then that he was never going to pick between the two of them. 

“Please tell me this isn’t a one night thing,” Danny said, finding one of their hands and threading their fingers together. “Cause I don’t think I can handle this being only one night.”

“This isn’t just a one night thing,” Ethan said, smiling at Danny and running his fingers through Danny’s hair messing it up even more. “We want to share you, Danny.”

Danny smiled and pulled Ethan in for a kiss. “Good, because I never giving either of you up again.” He turned his head and gave Jackson a kiss as well. “I love you both.”


End file.
